


My name is Tony Starrrrrrrk... Meow

by SkiraDeCorvus



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiraDeCorvus/pseuds/SkiraDeCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is transformed into a blue-glowing cat by Dr. Van Doom after a quarrel. Loki finds him. Loki keeps him. Loki loves him... and slowly Tony starts to like the crazy maniac back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My name is Tony Starrrrrrrk... Meow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anon-who-prompted](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anon-who-prompted).



> Update: anon-who-prompted it on tumbler got in contact with me. Herebye I declare this Oneshot as gifted to you unknown anon-who-prompted! Maybe I will change it to a multichapter in the future (kitties are sweet. I like kitties...)
> 
> As it was mentioned on tumbler and forwarded to me by a friend as a request. Here you go. Sorry, I have no clue how to reblogg on tumbler. Maybe it worked, maybe not. SORRY! If this anon PMs me, I will mention him or her gladly in this fiction (if he/she likes what I made of it!)
> 
> This is just a Oneshot and Tony stays a cat in this installment. Maybe I will make a multichapter out of this later??
> 
> Coments feed my inner maniac that likes to write until... 0300 in the morning. Who cares? I just have to stand up in....2 hours for work!! YAY!!!

Tony Stark was never known to be a believer in anything else but science.  
Science he could understand. Even better than almost everybody else.

What he did not like was magic. He could not understand it, he could not even see any basic rules to it. Si it aggravated him to no end and he refused to acknowledge it even in the slightest as a form of science.

Doom insisted that it was in fact science.

So, as it always ends with Tony, he went into a full on confrontation with Doom that escalated quickly into a fight for life and death.

In the end, Tony Stark’s suit fell to the ground dark, cold and lifeless and a manically laughing Dr. Doom retreated to his cave – or wherever villains like him wanted to life.

Good for Tony was, that the suit cracked a bit or otherwise he would have been caught in it until somebody found him.  
Bad for Tony was, that he now fitted through that small crack.

Looking around confused he tried to call for Jarvis. It sounded more like a weak “MEOOOW!” in the end. Startled Tony slapped his hand to his mouth and almost pricked himself with his claws.

That was the exact moment his vision went black.

\-------------------------------------------

One week later….  
Loki watched the ocean from the cliff he was sitting on while the full moon shone bright above him.  
It was beautiful here. So silent, peaceful. The snowflakes already covered the ground in a thick blanket of white.  
Loki took a deep breath and enjoyed the crisp air. And then he heard it.

The crunching of steps near him. His ears perked up. It was too silent to be a human, or even a larger animal.  
“Meow…”, a pitiful sound reached his ears before a softly blue glowing furry something exited the bushes of the woods.

“My dear, what are you little one?”, he asked the animal that was identifiable as a kitten now.  
The cat stopped dear in it’s tracks, looked at him and started to hiss violently. Or at least as violently as Tony could muster without any clue about hissing and a week without food – really. How do you hunt as a cat if nobody ever taught you?!?!

The next thing he knew was that Loki had him in his hands, looking him over.  
“You are freezing cold little one. Witch mage did this to you and did not provide you with warmth and shelter?”, the outrage in his voice was palpable and Tony looked his enemy in the eyes puzzled.

“No animal should suffer the cold little one. You will come with me and I will give you whatever you need.”, the magican promised and stuffed him into one of his pockets.

No way. Loki did not just stuff Tony Stark into his pocket and… NO WAY!  
Wait! He had claws! And he would not be Anthony Edward Stark if he would not use them!

\---------------------------------

Loki tried to pry the cat off his left hand without ripping too much of his skin there. That little beast had spirit and fight..and much of it.

But he had to keep the kitten in one of his hands or the little thing would try to run away. With a sigh he waved his hands in the air and opened the portal to his secret cave on Jotunheim.  
Yes, he had a secret cave here. Below tons of ice and snow not even the Jotun could find him here and Heimdall would never even think about searching him here.  
It was everything he needed. Warm, safe and his own.

As soon as he entered his cave, he let the little cat glide to the floor, glad that all his fingers were still where they belonged…or at least most if them.

\-----------------------------------

 

 

Two days later…

Tony had rolled up near the fire, enjoying the fact that he could feel all of his paws again.  
“You must be hungry little one.”, Loki said for the third time today alone and tried to coax some fish into him.

Tony gagged again. Raw fish! It was not even Sushi! Come on! He tried to look accusingly at the god who was before him on all fours on the floor, waving around the smelly fish.

“You are one mulish example of your species. Should I offer you freshly grilled steak maybe?”, Loki hissed but it sounded less aggressive and more like he just started to give up.  
At that Tony perked up. Steak? That was more like it. Grilled? Perrrrfect…

Loki cocked his head to one side and his eyes became slits.  
“You want steak?”, he asked nonplussed.  
“Meow!” ,witch meant ‘hell yes!’.  
Silence stretched between them as Tony kept the eye contact steadily.  
“They are right..I am really getting crazy.”, Loki murmured and shook his head.  
“Meowwww?”, Tony asked ‘so…no steak?’  
“Yes, yes, you will get the steak! Just let me come to terms with my obvious madness here little one…”

\-------------------------------------

The same day in the evening

Loki tossed and turned in the bed since the fire in the cave went out. Tony could see it perfectly fine due to the new species he belonged to. Cats. Cats could see great in the dark. Especially if they glowed.

That is something Tony already recognized since the first day with Loki. As soon as the lights went out, the god started to panic in his sleep. Obviously he himself did not recognize this, as he never took measures to keep the fire burning during the night.  
He just woke up looking like death warmed over the next morning.

Tony stared at him again. It was no use to try to sleep with this guy in the same room.  
And…somehow he had saved his live…and the steak was good. Great even. Maybe…just maybe he should try something. Just this once?

\----------------------------------------

The next morning Loki woke up refreshed for the first time since the incident with the Chitauri happened. With a sigh he opened his eyes and started smiling as he saw the little glowing cat lying on his pillow next to his head.  
Carefully he reached out and started petting it, but still on endge should the little devil decide that it did not want to be touched by him. Yes, the little one decided to sleep in his bed today, but that did mean nothing with this devilish animal. 

 

The short purr he got was all the encouragement he needed to keep on petting.

 


End file.
